


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°17 : Happy Christmas!

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, UA, Univers alternatif, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Draco, Hermione, et leurs deux enfants passent Noël au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley et des Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°17 : Happy Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Je décicade cet OS à Carocks (sur le site Fanfiction.net), qui m'avait demandé un Dramione. Voici le cadeau de Noël que je t'offre, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! x)

**Jeudi 17 décembre 2015**

 

Draco et Hermione, ainsi que leurs enfants, étaient réunis avec les Weasley pour ce Noël. Ils venaient de finir de manger la délicieuse bûche au chocolat préparée par Molly, et les plus jeunes avaient enfin la permission de sortir de table pour profiter de leurs cadeaux.

Scorpius, le plus jeune des deux enfants Malfoy, attrapa son balai miniature, se couvrit chaudement, et sortit dans la cour avec son père pour l'essayer – il avait hâte. Draco espérait que son fils deviendrait joueur de Quidditch, et que lui arriverait à attraper un jour le Vif d'or.

Helena, l'aînée, se précipita dans le salon avec sa mère, et elles jouèrent toutes les deux à un jeu de société Moldu, dans lequel on devait deviner le nom d'un personnage à l'aide de questions sur son physique.

L'après-midi, bien que déjà entamé à la fin du repas, passa incroyablement vite. Scorpius et Draco, frigorifiés, étaient rentrés à la maison assez vite, et avaient rejoint le reste de la famille dans leurs activités, le père jouant avec sa fille à son nouveau jeu de société, le fils préférant les Bavboules en compagnie de James Sirius.


End file.
